Our Baby
by Serinistar
Summary: Cloud and tifa are expecting their first child. It Might just be 1 chapter but I'm thinking about adding some trouble who knows. after AC Also I have finally fix the mistakes I have made sorry for the past readers that had a hard time reading.
1. My Life

_**Chapter 1 my life**_

_Sorry this chapter isn't going to be long._

After a tiring day, Tifa Lockheart fell asleep at the at 12:00 am. You hear the front door open to see a strong handsome young man walk in to see his pregnant wife sleeping on the bar stool. " Tifa... Tifa..." said cloud trying to wake her up. " You know you shouldn't sleep like that I don't think it's good for you or the baby" said cloud. " Hmmmm hmmm" said tifa in a I hear you but give me 5 minutes tone knowing she wouldn't get up. Cloud made a small chuckle; because the women of his dreams is asleep with a peaceful grin on her face in the third month of her pregnancy. So cloud picked her up and went up the stairs. He noticed that she snuggled into his chest and the baby smoothly kicking glad that daddy's home. He set her down on their bed, and he changed into his pj's. Tifa was restless before cloud got in the bed. It seems the baby kicks alot when daddy is not home.( In other words when tifa is not near of mainly not touching cloud as in like holding hands the baby kicks and she doesn't get any sleep.) So when cloud got into the bed he rested his hand on her stomach to only feel the kicks subside.

_Sorry people this print should not be hard to read so if you have a problem sorry._


	2. Our Home

_Chapter 2_

_Our Home_

The next morning cloud woke up to see tifa not by his side. He went down stairs to see tifa cleaning the pan she used to make breakfast with. "Morning Cloud" tifa said with a loving smile. "Morning" cloud said giving tifa a kiss on the cheek. " I made you ,denzel, and marlene some bacon and eggs." tifa said putting the plates on the table. "What about you ?" cloud asked with a where's you breakfast look. "Ohhh don't worry I woke up an hour early and made me some pancakes, eggs,waffles,and bacon. Oh and I also made enough for every one" said tifa. It was half of a surprise to cloud because one he didn't expect her to make so much, but then again she was carrying their unborn child so it was ok.

After everybody ate breakfast cloud took marlene and denzel to school. He walked through the door to again see tifa sleeping but this time on the couch. He ran upstairs to grab a blanket, he came back down stairs and put it on her. "What time is it ?" tifa said. Surprised at the sudden question cloud said "7:15. "Wow it seemed much longer you only been away fifteen minutes" said tifa sitting up to let cloud sit down. And so he sat down and replied "Why don't you just sleep in the bed?" "I don't know it's just I sit down and fall asleep. Oh and when you're gone I do go sleep in our bed but the baby wakes me up. So one night I found out that sleeping on the couch or on the bar stool relives the pain a Little ." tifa stated.

" Oh so that explains the hmmm hummm in you're slurred tone when I try to wake you up." "Well I want to get up but i'm too tired. I'm sorry that you have to carry me upstairs, I know that sometimes you come home from deliveries and you're extremely tired; and also at the fact that i'm heavy." "Tifa I will never get tired of carrying you upstairs it's my pleasure to be helpful when it comes to you" "Cloud you're soo sweet and as usual they shared a loving kiss. Tifa Then laid her head on his lap and fell to sleep. "Yep this is our family and this is our home." said cloud with a smile on his face.

so I hope you like it so far it's short only because I want it to be hahahaaaaaa


	3. Love

_**Chapter 3 Why**_

_"Yep this is my family and no one can change that" cloud said looking down on his lap to see a beautiful young women laying down sleeping. Then with two kids sleeping on him also. He slowly puts tifa on the couch where he sat then took marlene and denzel to bed. " Goodnight marlene goodnight denzel" cloud said as he closed the door._

_ Suddenly the lights went out and he heard the door open. He swiftly but quietly ran down stairs to tifa which of course she heard.( I assume when you're pregant your senses become better. So if her senses are great without being pregnant then imagine how they are when you are.) The best thing she could do is stay there because in her condition she can't do anything._

_Tifa heard footsteps coming towards her then it grabbed her mouth but soon she recognized the hand, it was clouds." Are you ok?'' asked cloud "um" said tifa then they got up and went for the stairs. Lucklythey made it. " What was that sound?" tifa asked. ''It came from the bar... stay with the kids and go to a safe location and i'll be back" cloud said. Tifa grabbed his hand and said "be careful...we'll be waiting all of us.'' Cloud had a smile on his face and kissed her on the cheek and left._

_''Marlene denzel wake up... we have to go.'' "Go where" they both said ''Go somewhere safe'' tifa said. Immediately they where worried about cloud but more about tifa because she was 3 months pregnat and she didn't need the stress. So they got up quickly and started heading out. _

_Meanwhile cloud grabbed his sword and went towards the bar. Then he saw a guy with a sword looking at the picture of his family. "So nice to see you cloud" said an unknown voice then the lights flicked on to see a guy with silver long hair and with bright blue eyes._

**so what do you think of the chapter it was longer but it should be good. post if you like it thus far I think I should have stopped at chpt 2 but I did say that there might be trouble so if you want me to delete this chapter and stop at chpt 2 tell me if you want me to go on tell me vote if you like yes to continue or no and stay at 2?**


	4. Surprise

_**Chapter 4 Surprise**_

Now all in all, the first thing that came into clouds mind was Sepheroth. But looking at him it sure didn't looked like it because of the brown hair with silver streaks. But it still gave him much worry because he knows that if he gets his hands on tifa he knows that without a doubt that he will kill her with no hesitation. "Well aren't you going to greet me?... being rude to the son of your arch enemy my Father sepheroth...tsk tsk tsk maybe i'll have to teach you a lesson." So then he lunged at cloud with his two double edged sword, but cloud swayed away swiftly.

"Why are you here and how did sepheroth have a son he was too occupied killing innocent people to do such a thing" cloud stated blocking every attack he threw. " well it looked like he found the time and i'm no experiment like him. My father is no monster" " Yes he is he killed harmless people just because he found out the truth about himself." said cloud.

"SHUT UP YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!" " I DO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN MISLEAD" cloud said then the mysterious man hit cloud with the hilt of his sword. Meanwhile before cloud started to fight this son of sepheroth, tifa called cid " Hello"answered cid "cid this is tifa I need your help can you pick up marlene ,denzel and I someone has broken into our house so clouds fighting him but it must be no ordinary guy to take this long." "Ah great clouds fighting a son of a..." "Cid no cursing! i'm worried get here quick or i'll..." "Ok i'll be there" replied cid hanging up the phone. "Shera i'm going to go pick up tifa and the kids some guy broke into the house and cloud hasn't been out yet so that tells me that this person is no ordinary person to keep cloud this long. Also tifa said come and get her and bring help or she'll do something and i've learned from you to listen to pregnant women"cid stated"And you are also so right now go" said shera. "I'm going i'm going''. said cid.

''I have to give you this much you can fight but can you defeat me'' said cloud

''Oh cloud don't flatter yourself my father was weak and so are you. If I can come into this house or even get near it and you couldn't sense me that tells me that you're weak and you probably have a weak spot; be glad that I don't know what it is or I would have came after it first. Oh how rude of me I didn't introduce myself properly my name is Daj.'' ( if you're not sure how to say it's pronounced daz with a long a sound but pronounce the j as sort of a z but with the j sound.)

" Nice name but that only tells me that you're weak and a coward if the only way you can defeat you're opponent is to take their weaknesses that's pretty low. Also that's a complement because it also tells me that I intermediate you and that i'm stronger and capable of beating you'' said cloud.

''Oh how cute why don't you just give up you see people take weaknesses to their advantage because it just saves the trouble of wasting time and having the people runaway.''

Suddenly the lights went out allowing cloud to get away. Usually it's good to keep the fight going but cloud was worried about tifa and the kids but he also knew tifa called for help. Then the lights came back on to see a tall guy with black hair and red eyes that glow crimson.

Ok ok I know the story ended nicely in the second or third chapter but I told you there might be drama. But know seriously tell me if I should go on or should I have left it the same?


	5. Safe

Chapter 5 Safe

"who are you and where is cloud I have business with him not you Vincent" said Daj

"..." Vincent didn't say anything but just started shooting. Surprisingly this young man was pretty fast for his age and he had no signs of materia. Vincent shot one last time at Daj, it then bounced off his sword and hit Vincent at lighting fast speed going through his shoulder without Vincent even realizing it. "Ack" Vincent moaned falling down to only disappear into the black cool air of the night.

" How cowardly to run away in a fight. I finish him off later now it's time to gather more information on niko." said Daj.

Ha ha ha this chapter is short but I just had to leave it at niko.I know the fight barely lasted 10 minutes but the next fight scene is going to be a real knock out literally.


	6. Twice never seems to be enough

Chapter 6 Twince never seems to be enough

"Tifa are you ok i'm worried about you; don't worry Cloud is.." Marlene said before she was cut off by a young males voice.'' don't worry Teef'' Cloud said as he walked towards Tifa and the kids. "CLOUD!'' they all cried. Tifa sort of ran but wobbled to Cloud to hug him, checking to see if there is any damage to him. "Cloud how do you feel are you alright you don't have a cut or wound do you?'' Tifa asked checking him.

" I'm ok i'm ok i'm fine I should be asking you that question are you guys alright it seems everything went well'' Cloud said

''Tifa called Cid to come and pick us up or she'll probably beat him to a pulp but it seemed to have worked because he's here'' said Marlene. "Yeah" said Denzel with a do as she says tone or you'll get hurt.

"Yeah that's Tifa for you" said Cloud with a chuckle. The ship landed to see Cid, Barret, Yuffie, Red XIII, Catsith, and Shera come out to greet them.

" Hey did you call the whole calvery'' said Cloud with a thankful but funny face.

" No I just called Cid'' said Tifa

" Well it's good that everyone came this guy is no ordinary guy he's young about 17 but strong'' said Cloud.

"DADDY!" yelled Marlene

" Hey how's my little girl and her little family?" asked Barret looking at Tifa specifically.

"We're fine just waiting for Cid said Tifa. Then here comes Cid saying "Why were you threatening me I was coming?" said Cid.

"Well you was talking too much and we didn't have time'' said Tifa with an apologetic face.

"Well why don't we get on the highwind and high tail it out of here because Daj is no ordinary person" said Cloud. Then Vincent shows up and collapse on the ground with blood everywhere."Vincent!" everybody yelled. " Tifa grab the kids and take them inside the highwind they don't need to see this said Shera" Tifa agreed grabbing Marlene and Denzel.

" Vincent what happened" asked Cloud. "The bullet bounced off his sword as if it was jumping off of a trampoline...We have no time to lose we must leave before he finds us" said Vincent

"Well I think that's little too late now draw your sword Cloud Strife"

_" Dang it I fought Sepheroth once then just recently fought him again, and now i'm about to fight his son! Twice never seems to be enough" _thought Cloud

**Wow I said that the fight scene was going to be in this chapter but it's in the next one.**


	7. STOP!

Chapter 8 STOP!

"CID THAT KID IS GAINING ON US!" yelled Barret.

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

"All crap this is BS!" yelled Cid

"How did manage to catch up with us?" asked Cloud.

"The kid is running jumping from tree to tree" said Yuffie.

"Alright now it's my turn to kick this kids but." said Yuffie.

"No i'll go he's after me" said Cloud.

"Oh shut up Cloud and stay here with Marlene,Denzel, and Tifa and let me handle it" said Yuffie.

" Ya mean let us handle it.'' said Barret.

"Ah come on Barret let me handle it" whined Yuffie.

"No it's better if two handles him because if one of us goes down he'll have to fight the other one which gives the highwind enough time to get really far away" said Barret.

"Ah I gotcha well what are we waiting for lets get him before he lands on the ship" said Yuffie.

"Yeah" said Barret and before you know it they grabbed two parachutes and jumped off the ship only to be face to face with Daj.

"Well well well so this is the famous son of Sepheroth...Well you look nothing like him because he was ugly." said Yuffie.

"Stop with chit chat and just give up you little girl...Shouldn't you be in school obsessing over boys." said Daj

"Oh now you've done it" said Barret backing away. The next thing Daj sees is a small fist hitting him everywhere around his body not letting him block.

"Who you calling kid you're the one that's the kid, I know you are about 17" said Yuffie.

"O ha huf AAA!" yelled Daj as Yuffie was beating the crap out of Daj.

"Wow man you got yourself into some deep trouble" said Barret.

_"Well she's kinda cute for a person that's actually beating the crap out of me." thought Daj "But unfortunately i'm going to have to reverse the effects" said Daj_

_Then Daj was right infront of Yuffies face as if he was going to kiss her _"What AAAAAAAA!" yelled Yuffie as Daj kicked and punched her at the same time allowing her to fly back and hit through a few trees, only to knock her out.

"Yuffie!" Yelled Barret as he started shooting.

"Haven't you learned from Vincent" said Daj.

_"What is this guy talking abo.." suddenly he remembered what happened to Vincent, and then he immediately put his gun arm to his face and the bullet hit the arm._

_" Ha you didn't..." then Barret sees Daj right infront of him then the next thing he knows he's right next to Yuffie._

_"Wow you wasn't much of a match but Yuffie was lets do that again later" said Daj as he walked off into the night._


	8. Confessions

Confessions

As the High Wind glides towards Cosmo Canyon Cloud is under extreme stress. He fears the worst for his family. _" Why does he continue to haunt me ? I destroyed him, and he still manages to come back in some kind of new form…..But wait it isn't him it's his son. Still the same blood though."_

" Cloud….Cloud….CLOUD!!" Tifa yelled tring to get her husbands attention. Startled by the sudden yell; Cloud turns around and replies " Yes Tifa…. Are you all right?"

" I'm fine Cloud; I'm more worried about you. You seem very distressed"

" To tell you the truth Teef….I"

" You're frightened Cloud aren't you?"

" Yes I am; horrified is more like it" answered Cloud

" I'm frightened too; though I do know that we will get through this no matter what" Tifa stated

" It's amazing Teef"

" Whats amazing?" asked Tifa

" It is amazing how calm and collected you are"

" Cloud being pregnant can teach you to be calm in the most absurd matters. It immediately tells you to focus more on the life inside of you." Tifa said while rubbing her abdomen with a smile. Cloud walks towards Tifa and rubs her abdomen while kissing her. " Lets go to bed Cloud. I believe that tomorrow is going to be a tedious day.

OK I am aware that this is a short chapter. I did it for the reason that I haven't updated in ages; and I thought that I should start out sappy then collect my thoughts and post a better but kicking chapter next.


End file.
